Love and War: A Marina and Eight Story
by loricqueen28
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS SET AFTER THE FALL OF FIVE Ella was never kidnapped the john hancock center was never destroyed what life would be like if Eight died and came back to life him and marina's relationship
1. Chapter 1

NO! I see Five's blade go through Eight's heart and I run towards him. I see a look of horror of Five's face and he starts apologizing. I scream when the scar for Eight burns on my ankle. The scar for the love of my life meaning he is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Marina POV-

Five immediately starts apologizing. Marina i'm so sorry- I didn't mean for this to happen. Real- I cut him off.

You killed him I growl. Suddenly I feel the icy feeling of my healing legacy inside me but it's something different. Suddenly everything becomes ice and the temperature is now freezing. But I don't notice it. Nine and Six are now awake due to the pain of the scar. I can feel them watching me but I don't care. I raise my hands and huge ice daggers rise up from the ground one even impaling Five's foot. Which I can't help but smile at. I thrust my hands forward at five and an ice dagger goes speeding towards him taking his eye out.

He's whimpering now and I love it.

If I ever see your shitty face again you traitorous bastard I will take out the other fucking eye!

I turn around and Nine and Six are still staring at me in awe. We need to go I say angrily.

I then pick up Eight's body with my telekinesis. They both get up silently and we go deep into the jungle

Nine POV-

Eight is gone now and it's all my fault. He was like my brother. I will never be the same again. But I need to keep going for Eight.

Six POV-

I can't believe it. Eight's gone. I look over to my best friend who has a straight face looking over to Nine every once in awhile with such hatred. Marina will never be the same again.

Marina POV-

For the first time in awhile I speak. We have to get back to Chicago. How are we going to get back? Six says. That's when I pull out the Xitharis. They look at me with confusion. I stole it from Five when he charged it with his flying legacy. They smile at me but I don't return it.


	3. Chapter 3

Marina POV-

We flew down to the roof of the John Hancock Centre. Everyone was so surprised

To see us and they all started hugging. Then John finally asked the question that everyone was dreading. Nothing needed to be said as he saw Eight's body. By who? He asked shakily. Five I say as calmly as I can but it turns out it was a growl. Then the room starts freezing. I shut the door behind me and lay Eight's body down on the bed.

I push his curls out of his face and I start to heal his scar. The next thing I know his eyes flutter and I scream. Everyone comes rushing in. His eyes fluttered I say. I was just healing his scar.

Then he sits up completely and everyone is in shock. Ya missed me? and everyone group hugs him.

Needless to say it was an eventful night.

Ella and I were sharing a room. Setrakus was still haunting her dreams so I laid there with her until she was able to go to sleep and I did the same.

The next morning we all went in for breakfast. Eight was leaning against the fridge shirtless sipping a cup of coffee. He's becoming like Nine. Of course he has abs I find myself staring and look down immediately. Of course Six saw me and smirked at me. I blushed immediately.

Eight POV-

It was a new morning and it felt good. We all ate breakfast and I found myself staring at Marina. I catch myself hoping no one saw me of course Nine did and he grins very wide. I look down.

Six POV-

Once everybody leaves the kitchen Nine says oh hell Six we have got to get those two together.


	4. Chapter 4

Six POV-

My eyes widen as soon as I know what Nine is talking about. I know!

(5 minutes later)

This is actually a really good plan Nine I didn't know you had it in you. I have my days he winks. Yeah there's not many days. He scowls at me and I laugh.

I explain the whole plan to Ella and she is jumping with excitement. Oh I've been waiting for those two to get together! Ella have you been matching us up?

No

Ella….

Fine yes

Ella!

Ok so it's Eight and Marina, me and Nine and you'll find someone Six.

I laugh. Wait Ella did you say you and Nine

Yup she say popping the p

Ella you like Nine? I can just use my Aeturnus and grow up and date him.

I laugh.

I flop down on the bed next to Marina and I say okay come up to the roof at midnight. Why? She says. It's a secret I wink. She rolls her eyes and says ok.

Nine POV-

The plan is in motion. I flop down on the couch next to Eight. So I need you to meet me up at the roof at midnight. Why the hell do you want to go to the the roof at midnight? It's cool I promise you. Fine, dude whatever. Great I say.

(hours later)

Eight POV-

I decide to do some training so I teleport to the training room and start with a punching bag. I hear a creak and I know it's Marina. Looks like she had the same idea as I did. I start punching and I know Marina is watching. I punch it so hard and sand pours out but my knuckles are bleeding. So much for trying to show off my masculinity. As if on cue, Marina walks in here let me heal that she smiles. Good job though she says you really showed that punching bag who's boss she winks. I was going to train some wanna help me she says. Sure I say, wanna start with dummy?

Actually I was thinking one on one.

Ummm okay.

We both get into fighting stance and I throw the first punch she quickly dodges it using her super speed. She does a roundhouse kick and then sweeps me over using her foot. I She pins me down to the ground. I win she smiles. Then I look into her eyes they're so beautiful. She looks back I quickly use this to my advantage and flip her over.

Marina POV-

I can't help but stare at him punching the bag and he's shirtless again. Then my eyes wander to his abs. Damn it Marina get ahold of yourself. But his abs. ARGH. He stops and he has blood on his knuckles. I heal them then I suggest we do one on one.

We both get into our fighting stances and he tries to punch me. I quickly dodge it then I do a roundhouse kick and sweep him over using my fights. Oh my lore I actually won.

I pin him down.

I win I say smiling.

He looks into my house and I look back into his. Those eyes make me melt inside. Obviously he uses this to his advantage and flips me over. I use a burst of telekinesis and I flip him over again and punch him. This time I win I say grinning.

See now Eight your lip is bleeding. Well miss Marina I guess you finally won. Guess I did. I touch his lip and then we're looking into each others eyes again. Umm I say looking away awkwardly I need to get going. I walk out of the lecture hall heart beating wildly out of my chest.

Then Ella runs up to me jumping up and down squealing Ella what's wrong? Oh nothing just happy she hugs me but then I feel a weird tingling sensation. I look down to see Ella's hands glowing red.

Ella!

Oh Marina i'm so sorry i've been having a hard time controlling my Dreynen. It's ok Ella. She walks away head hanging down low. I check the time 11: 50. I make my way up to the roof.

Eight POV-

What

Just

HAPPENED!


	5. Chapter 5

Eight POV-

Marina had touched my lip healing it then it slowly went down to my chest. She quickly pulled her hand away. And stuttered I-I should go. I walk out of the lecture hall and Ella comes up to me with her hand hanging low. Hey what's wrong? Oh hi, Eight she runs up to hug me and I feel a weird tingling sensation.

Ella!

She looks shocked Eight I'm so sorry I'm having a hard time controlling my Dreynen. No worries I smile at her. I start to go up to the steps when I swear I saw Ella grinning out of the corner of my eye. I shake off.

Once I get up to the roof I see Marina sitting there.

Hey.

Hey yourself.

I sat down next to her and that's when I finally blurted it out.

Doyouwanttogoutwithme?

Huh?

I took a breath in and said it slowly.

Do you want to go out with me?

She smiled I would love to Eight.

That's when I leaned in to kiss her.

It was the best kiss ever.

I broke the kiss and said so what were you doing up here? Six wanted to show me something. That's funny Nine wanted to show me something. That's when her eyes lit up Eight this was a set up! I face palm.

Marina POV-

Of course it was a set up. That's when out of nowhere. Six and Nine show up. HA! Nine grins in triumph we did it. We all walk back to the penthouse when Six asks me so is he a good kisser? The best I wink. We then burst into a fit of giggles.

I head back to my room when Eight grabs my arm turns me around and kisses me.

Goodnight Eight.

Goodnight it is Marina.

Six POV-

The whole group is on the couch when Nine suggests we should do something

Like what? Marina says casually. Like swimming! Ella squeals

YES!

That's exactly what we should do! Nine shouts.

When Marina walked in she basically sat on Eight's lap because there was no room.

A surge of overprotectiveness comes washes over me. Even though she is older than me she's like my little sister and I would do anything for her. But she can take care of herself now. Especially with her badass new legacy. She's not the girl I found in Spain a couple months ago.

She's stronger and more sure of herself.

Marina interrupts my thoughts and says Six what do you think?

We don't have bathing suits I complain.

We can just go buy some then.

No

Yes

No

Yes

Six…..

Fine

Then it's settled we'll meet back here in an hour.

We'll get the boys stuff too.

I can do nothing but roll my eyes.

(one hour later)

We all buy our bathing suits and change into them.

Marina has a red bikini and I have a black one.

Ella has a cute bikini too but it covers most of her stomach. (which Marina insisted on)

We all walk out of our room and see the guys eyes bulge out of their sockets when they see Marina and I. Especially Eight who won't stop staring at Marina and I glare at him.

Eight POV-

Marina walks out of the room and I couldn't keep my eyes from leaving her.

She was wearing a red bikini that showed off her curves and tanned skin with her brown hair.

That's when I see Six glaring and Nine smirking.

Nine takes us to the pool in the Center when we pass it. Hey Nine we just passed the pool. Uh huh then he takes us to an even bigger outdoor pool.

We get our own pool guys. I see everyone's faces light up and they immediately run to it.

I see Marina sitting on the edge and I teleport her to the diving board. No thanks Eight. Come on you kill thousands of Mogs but you won't jump off the diving board plus you have the legacy of breathing underwater. I kiss her neck and she blushes oh yea I forgot about that she laughs. She does it and decides she wants to take a break now. She's swinging on a hammock and that's when Nine and I come up with a plan to do it.

We pick her up with our combined telekinesis and throw her in the water.

John and Six are staring at us knowing we just made a bad decision.

She storms out of the people picks us up with her telekinesis and throws us into the water she then freezes the water and leaves us there for five minutes. We got hypothermia so then she heals and says next time i'll freeze you longer.

She then smiles sweetly and walks away.

I couldn't help but stare.

Marina POV-

Ugh of course they had to do it while I was trying to get a tan. Then I did some payback. The others went to get some food leaving Eight and I.

I'm sorry he whispers into my ear huskily.

I turn away from him still pretending to be mad.

Can you forgive me? He then moves impossibly closer.

No.

Really so you're telling me you can't resist this? He gestures to his abs.

I bite my lip.

Of course I can't but I can try.

Yes I can resist it.

I am sorry.

Sure I say grinning but then hide it.

He kisses my cheek fine I forgive you, I say.

I knew you would.

We start making out and he leans forward pushing me back.

Then Nine walks in yelling.

Oi LOVE BIRDS STOP MAKING OUT!

We both sit up and Eight retorts you're just mad because you can't get a girl.

I can get plenty of girls he say haughtily.

Yea human girls but you can't get a LORIC girl.

He then bites his tongue and we all burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Marina POV-

We all return to our rooms to shower and I come out in a towel to see Eight sitting on my bed.

Eight!

Oh I-uh-uh he starts rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

It's fine I say smiling I'll change in the bathroom.

I come back out seconds later.

Woah that was fast he says. Superspeed I wink.

I flop down on the spot next to him on my bed.

We lock eyes for second and the next thing I know we're making out.

It becomes more and more intense and I feel him pushing against me. I return it with equal force.

He lays me on my back still intensely making out.

He takes his shirt off and my hands go up and down his chest feeling every defined muscle.

He takes my shirt off leaving me in my bra and shorts.

I flipped him over now laying on top off him.

We both stop leaving us both breathless and swollen lips.

I kiss him one more time and lay back down.

Goodnight Eight.

He was silent then he said

I love you.

I turned over looking into his emerald eyes that I could get lost in.

I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina POV-

My eyes snap open I can't sleep. I feel Eight's arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I use telekinesis and slowly lift his arm off of me. I push the sheets back and realize i'm still not wearing a shirt. I grab Eight's shirt and put it on then pad quietly down the stairs for a glass of water.

I hear a creak: the Mogs how could they find us?

As soon as the figure comes out I form an ice dagger in my hand and race up to it.

Only to realize it was only Six. Ugh sorry Six I thought you were a Mog. That's fine we need to be on guard like that though. So what are you doing down here? She asks me. Couldn't sleep. You?

Same.

Wait a minute Marina are you wearing Eight's shirt? She starts wiggling her eyebrows.

Yeah Bu-

Did you guys?

God, no Six I say blushing.

Yea Marina and if he tries anything on yo-

I cut her off he won't Six it's Eight. I say smiling.

And wait Six are you wearing John's shirt? She walks out of the room not saying another word. I can't help but grin.

I walk back up to the room to see Eight still sleeping soundly I brush his curls out of his face and kiss him on the forehead. Later in the night I still couldn't sleep tossing and turning that's when Eight grumbled stop moving. Sorry I whispered and then he pulled me closer feeling the warmth of his bare chest I finally fell asleep.

Eight POV-

I wake up to see Marina's legs draped over me and I couldn't help but smile. She has my shirt on so I put on another one. Everybody was in the kitchen and then Marina walked out too.

Hey I kissed her on the cheek.

Hi she said smiling.

Then Nine said the thing we were all dreading.

TRAINING TIME! He shouted gleefully everybody groaned at the same time and Nine was so happy. We all filed into the Lecture Hall getting ready. So, Nine said one on one. Eight with Six, John with Ella and finally he said me with Marina.

Six POV-

Marina's jaw dropped why me? But she knew good and well why. When Eight died she trained nonstop. She didn't even sleep she was training so much and then she became so strong she could take on Nine and I.

And she won.

She must've forgotten now that's Eight back but Nine just wanted to test her. Everybody started with their partners.

I beat Eight and surprisingly Ella beat John by using her Aeturnus but Marina and Nine were still going on. Everyone watched how gracefully they moved back and forth. Nine would do a kick and Marina quickly blocked it. He then got her in a headlock and she thrust her head back headbutting Nine whose nose was bleeding now. She turned around kneed him and then when he didn't see it coming she formed an ice shield around her fist and punched him so hard you could hear his jaw crack. Everyone stood there jaws dropped.

Marina won.

Nobody ever beats Nine in hand to hand combat.

She healed his jaw and walked out of the training room.

Nine was even silent but scowling because someone had finally beat him.


	8. Chapter 8

Nine POV-

How the hell did she beat me?

ME?

Marina POV-

I can still feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I can't believe that I did it. I actually beat Nine who was the strongest Loric. But now I guess it's me. I am NOT the weak one anymore. And I never will be again.

After training we all decided to have a meeting. Once we all gathered in the living room John suggested that we should have a list of all our priorities. Eight suggested we find Six's chest and immediately I saw Six's face brighten and I smiled.

Nine suggested that we train more. John wrote both of those things down. I suggested that we should start taking out Mog bases slowly though. John smiled good idea Marina. He wrote that down too. We should work on training Ella more Six piped in. Yes John wrote that down too.

I'll get started on that Nine said haughtily.

Actually… John said.

Actually what? Nine said his voice level.

John said slowly I was thinking Marina should maybe do it.

Everybody's eyes darted back and forth between Nine and I to see his reaction. Fine Nine said his voice showing no emotion at all. There was a pregnant silence then John finally said meeting adjourned.

I walked back to my room that I was sharing with Six and Ella. Before I could even shut the door Six said so how did it feel to beat Nine? Six it was just training. Besides you've beat Nine before too. Yeah only once and it took me weeks of practicing. You did it on your first try. I bet it felt good once you finally beat him so now he won't ever talk about how no one can beat him again. I couldn't help but smile at this. As soon as I hit the pillow I let my sleep overcome me.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina POV-

I wake up but i'm not in my room.

I'm somewhere else.

This place has luscious green grass and a beautiful ocean and instantly I know what this place is.

Lorien

I always thought I would know what it looked like. Then suddenly I'm in a dark room sitting a chair. Hello, Marina a deep voice says.

Who are you?

Pittacus Lore.

I gasp. Is it really you?

Yes it is.

But Marina I'm not just Pittacus Lore I'm your elder.

I feel like I'm going to pass out. There's no way you could be my elder I'm not even as strong as the rest of the Garde. You beat Number Nine proving you absolutely are. But I started out as the weakest Garde. Just like I did he says.

Suddenly he changes the subject. Cryokinesis a very rare legacy. Your mother had it a very powerful woman she was. She was a healer just like you

. You knew my mother?

Yes and you are just like her

. What was she like?

Her name was Mira and she was the most powerful Garde just like you. She fought for you as hard as she could.

I feel tears coming to my eyes.

Marina you are the reincarnation of Pittacus Lore.

That time I actually think I did pass out.

But I can't I'm in a dream state.

Doesn't Pittacus possess all the legacies?

Yes he simply says. It's called Ximic and I will give it to you. He touches me and I feel a strong power coursing through my you will need to learn all the legacies of the Garde. Marina I will come to you again soon.

Goodbye, Marina.

My eyes snap open and I jump up. That's when I see everybody around me. Marina are you ok? Eight asks me. Marina you were glowing Six and Ella say.

Marina what happened? John asked.

That's when I finally say it. Pittacus Lore came to me in a dream.

Everybody looks at me like I'm kidding.

Everyone starts asking questions at once. What did he say? What did he look like? Is he gonna give me a badass new legacy?

Guys! Eight said. Let Marina talk then he smiles at me.

I take a deep breath. I am the reincarnation of Pittacus Lore.

Everyone is silent.

Ok Malcolm said Marina explain the dream to us.

I start from the beginning. First I was on Lorien what it looked like before the invasion. Then suddenly I was in a dark room. He told me that he was Pittacus Lore and that he knew my mother as well. He said my mother was a healer and she had Cryokinesis too. He then told me that he was my elder and that I am the reincarnation of him. Then he touched me and gave me the power of Ximic which was the legacy that possesses all the legacies. He also told me that I need to learn all of your legacies for the Final Battle.

Wow says Ella.

Then we better start to training says Six.

Marina and Nine you two need to be up very early because I think Nine's legacy will be the easiest at first says Malcolm. We both nod alright everyone get some sleep.

I stay sitting on my bed a look of worry on my face. Eight notices and stays behind it's okay he says kissing my cheek. I sigh flopping my back onto the bed. This is really stressful being Pittacus and all and now I have to learn all your legacies which means taking on at least four new ones a day. Don't worry he says rubbing my leg I'm here for you.

Always?

Always.


	10. Chapter 10

Marina POV-

I slowly but surely open my eyes. I check the clock, 6:30. Just in time for training with Nine. I still haven't fully gotten over the whole me being Pittacus and me having to kill Setrakus thing, but I guess I will.

I throw on my training clothes and go down to the Lecture Hall to see Nine lifting weights.

'You're late'.

Yup.

'Ok, first things first my anti-gravity legacy'. Imagine walking on a wall now put your foot on the wall.

I do as he says.

Now put your other foot on the wall. Next thing I know we're both standing sideways on a wall. Good he says grinning. Now do that 50 more times. I groan.

Once I'm done we move onto his super strength legacy. We start out slowly and I realize that's it's like lifting a glass of water. We go onto heavier weights like 250 pounds and yet it stills feel like nothing. We move onto chin ups and sit ups and finally we're done.

Good job today Marina he says.

Thanks Nine, I say hugging up.

As I walk out I turn around and say you know I'm sorry if I made you feel bad earlier because of combat training.

No problem Marina I guess I just felt insecure.

If it makes you feel any better you're still my best friend I say winking at him.

He laughs and says it does.

I walk out of the training room feeling a sense of accomplishment knowing I have mastered two new legacies.


	11. Chapter 11

Marina POV-

This morning's legacy training is with Eight. I honestly have to say I'm excited not only because he is my boyfriend but because he has really cool legacies.

I fell asleep in his bed last night so I have to wake him up too. And he hates being woken up. I nudge him but he doesn't even budge. I push him and the same thing. Then I kiss him on the lips and his eyes snap open.

I knew that would wake you up I say. He kisses me back and I push him away. He does a mock face of hurt. Time for training I say smiling.

Eight POV-

I have to say being woken up by your girlfriend is the best thing in the world. Even if it's training. We both head to the lecture hall.

Ok, first things first I say. Teleporting. You need to imagine going from one place to another. Imagine from where you're standing right now then imagine you're on the other side of the lecture hall. She nods closes her eyes in concentration and appears at the other end of the lecture hall.

She smiles so wide and was running towards me when she decides to teleport right in front of me and kisses me.

Marina POV-

Yes! I did it I got teleporting down. I teleport to him and kiss him.

Ok next Shape- Shifting. I groan, didn't you say shape-shifting was the hardest legacy for you to master? Yes he says smiling but I have no doubt that you will get it too.

Ok he says we'll try with something simple. He takes off his shirt and instantly I find myself distracted. I shake my head.

Focus Marina.

Imagine yourself a dog any dog. I think of BK and close my eyes I open them back up and I'm still me. UGH! I shout.

Eight POV-

She shouts in frustration. It's ok I say you can do this. She takes off her sweatshirt leaving her in a sports bra. Suddenly I can't take my eyes off her. I'm brought back to reality when she shouts in frustration again.

She tries again and then she finally does it she turns into a dog. She turns back to her normal self and squeals.

See I told you. She kisses me on the cheek.

Marina POV-

I finally did it Teleporting and Shape-Shifting down. Plus you're a really good teacher I say.

Now how bout some one on one? He says. Let's go I say grinning. We both start in fighting stances he makes the first move and I teleport behind in me and knee him in the back. He doubles over in pain and I punch him in the face.

He falls to the ground and I get on top of him. You know I really hate hurting you I say.

Well you could always make it up to me he says grinning.

No.

Please he says making a puppy face face.

Fine.

He rolls me over you know you're really hot when you're fighting he says planting kisses down my neck. I giggle I know. His lips reach mine and we start making out with an intensity that leaves us both breathless.

I roll him back over and it resumes. His tongue asks for entrance and I allow it. We both stand up and he pushes me against a wall. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He takes off his shirt and I do the same. That's when Ella walked in.

Hey guys.

We both immediately stop and I quickly put on my shirt. Hey Ella what are you doing in here?

Ummm training with you.

Oh yeah le-let's get started. I look at Eight who looks really uncomfortable. I'll see you guys later he says walking out.

Sooooo you wanna tell me what you guys were doing just now? She says smirking.

I gulp


	12. Chapter 12

Marina POV-

It was nothing Ella. She still continues to smirk.

I'll tell you when you're older.

Yuck she says making a face boys are nasty. Yup they sure are and they're gonna stay like that I say smiling.

I'm really impressed with Ella she has gotten better at her training and she's really progressed.

Once we're done I take a shower and head to the couch where everybody else is at.

First things first Malcolm starts out I've been checking our security cameras that Nine's cepan Sandor had set up. I've seen some suspicious looking characters which means we have to move.

We all groan.

And where are we going this time? Six says sarcastically.

Malcolm seems to ignore it and he says Australia.

Meeting Adjourned. Get packing we leave at first sign of daylight. We all groan again because here first sign of daylight is like 6 in the morning.

I go back to the room Six, Ella and I are sharing. We all start packing our clothes and put our Chets inside as well.

So, Marina I noticed you haven't been sleeping in here lately she says bluntly while smirking. Oh yea I just fell asleep in Eight's room a couple times. Yea right.

What ya jealous?

Yea he's taking my best friend away from me.

Six you know I love you. Love you too she says smiling.

Once we're finished packing my head hits the pillow.

Six POV-

I'm shaken awake by Marina time to go she says smiling. I don't know about Marina but I enjoy my sleep. We meet everyone in the living room who all look half asleep. Once Ella walks in Malcolm says oh I'm sorry I forget to say this yesterday but Ella I'm going to need you to change to about 18 years old.

She nods sleepily but then closes her eyes in concentration and grows just about as tall as Eight or John. Ella looks about the same but her facial features look older but she's really pretty. I then see Nine looking at her a little longer than he should be in fact WAY longer than he should be. I walk over to him and elbow him in the stomach, hard. It seems to have worked because then he immediately starts looking at the ground.

We drive to the airport and got pass airport security no problem. We started to board our flight while Malcolm and John go all the way to the end of the line just to make sure.

The seating arrangements were Marina and Eight, Sam and Malcolm, Nine and Ella, then John and I. I double check everyone they all pretty much fell asleep. Marina fell asleep on Eight's shoulder Ella on Nine's Sam and Malcolm both had their chairs back asleep so I decided to lean on John's shoulder and let sleep overcome me.

I'm awaken by the startling jolt of landing the aircraft. Seems like everyone else was too. We quickly grabbed our bags and we made sure to be the first ones to get off. Honestly it would've looked strange to see six teenagers and an adult running through the airport with several large luggages. But we couldn't afford being tracked by the Mogs. We rented a car and drove to what seemed like a luxurious house. It sure wasn't Nine's penthouse but it was amazing. The place had an outdoor pool and a spacious backyard which we would use for training. I couldn't even sit on the couch fully before there was a bang.

Then an explosion.


End file.
